


South North Story

by YaoiGodess



Category: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Humor, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGodess/pseuds/YaoiGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic about how two worlds collide, and a friendship between two somewhat similar girls is born. Crossover. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	South North Story

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is inspired by Kagamine Rin's “South North Story”. Neko Ninja (also known as LuckyNekoNinjaMaiden) is me and Samurai Dove (also known as SamuraiDovePrincess) is my friend from deviantart.

Alice: Where was the Red Queen's croquet tournament being held  
Who was I before I chase white rabbits and talk to smiling cats  
This map is as mad as a hatter  
To the south, to the south.

Dorothy: Where does this yellow brick road lead to  
Who is waiting for me over that rainbow  
I really don't think I'm in Kansas anymore  
To the north, to the north.

Alice and Dorothy: Someone on a whim built an intersection  
If we did not notice it, we would have passed by.

Alice: “Good afternoon.”  
Dorothy: “Good afternoon.”

Alice: “How do you do?”  
Dorothy: “How do you do?”

Alice and Dorothy: “How are you feeling?”

Alice and Dorothy: Although we look somewhat alike, we are a little different to each other.

Dorothy: Us meeting like this must be some kind of fate.

Alice and Dorothy: We halt a little, it's even when we speak.

Dorothy: Let's hang out together, OK?

Dorothy: The city of emerald that I'm heading for is very faraway  
I have three good companions traveling with me; a scarecrow, a tin man, and a lion.  
Even though the journey home is dangerous with that wicked witch and her flying monkeys  
I feel awfully relaxed when the blonde-hair girl and I talk.

Alice: From beyond the rabbit hole, is a world of curiosity  
Where everything is nonsense  
Getting advice from a caterpillar or sneezing out pepper with the Duchess  
The girl in the pigtails and I smile as we tell each other about tales from our recent adventures.

Dorothy: In the south, I was a simple farm girl with a cute little black dog.

Alice: In the north, I came from a high class family with a cute little red kitten. 

Alice: Through the good times.  
Dorothy: Through the bad times.

Dorothy: We get to know more about each other, one by one. 

Alice and Dorothy: In the end, we smiled as we realize we're not so different after all. 

Alice and Dorothy: Although we look somewhat alike, our worlds are a little different. 

Dorothy: Since we met each other like this, will something change?

Alice and Dorothy: It appears that we are people who chose different paths. 

Dorothy: Despite that, our friendship bloom like Spring flowers. 

Samurai Dove(playing the shamisen): The worlds just cross  
The worlds just gone  
It is simply foreordination.

Neko Ninja(playing the tambourine): No reason for us  
But we are here  
So “nice to see you”.

Samurai Dove: We're just like.  
Neko Ninja: We're not the same.  
Samurai Dove and Neko Ninja: It is simply you and me.  
Neko Ninja: No reason for us.  
Samurai Dove: But we are here.  
Samurai Dove and Neko Ninja: “It's time to go.”

Alice and Dorothy: Now, it's time for us to part  
It was fun knowing “There's a girl like me”  
Bye-bye, if we ever meet again someday  
By this intersection...


End file.
